Gracias, chicos
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Eric y todos sus amigos le regalaron algo especial. (One-shot)


Holiii. Hoy es un día mmuuuyyyyy muyyy muuuuuuuuuy especial para mi. Aparte de que hoy voy a adoptar mi nueva garita (^^) es el cumpleaños de mi gran personaje favorito, Eric Theodore Cartman. O como le digo yo Theo. ((Soñé con el y desde entonces le llamo así porque en mi sueño [que algún día contare ;)] le llame Theodor {le falto la e pero que se le va a hacer. Estábamos en una catarata gritando asta mi bastante decepcionada entrada de la realidad} A lo cual [[siempre digo 'lo cual...' raro no?]] se lo he atribuido a la parte uke del joven tsundere. Y si. Todas las historias que yo le mencione como el susodicho Theo serán de Cartman-Uke. Algo que por lo que veo muy normal no es. Pero como me gusta ir a lo diferente y no dejarme llevar, decidi hacer este personaje. Para algunos raro, molesto,.. DIFERENTE.. Pero de eso se trata. Y quien no quiera eso, pues que no vuelva por aquí o que se queje por mi Theo. ((Digo mio porque me lo invente yo)) así que, gente que les gusta a los semestre como ukes... Que continúe leyendo este one-shot que ira sobre los diferentes tipos de regalos que le podrán hacer los demás a mi joven y adorable Theo.

O-o-o-o-

DING DOOONG

El timbre sonó. Cartman estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel con su madre. El tenia la cara con algunas manchas de ese pastel de vainilla ((N/A: perdón. Si pongo que es de Chocolate iría en contra de mis principios. Odio a muerte el chocolate negro. Excepto el blanco))

\- Maaaa. Están llamaaandooooo.- Dijo en tono quejica.

\- Eric, cariño, puede que sea algún amiguito tuyo para felicitarte.- dijo con una alegre sonrisa muy propia de ella. Aunque de respuesta tuvo una serie de bufidos y reproches casi inaudibles.

Eric se bajo de la silla alta, que siempre le colgaban los pies, y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, en frente suyo no había nadie y cerró. Cuando volvió al punto de su origen maldiciendo la broma del timbre de algún pendejo, volvió a sonar de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la salida.

\- ¡QUE CARAJOS QUIEREN!.- dijo enfurecido. Pero miró al suelo, el cual habían ocho regalos: verde, dos azules, naranja, celeste, lila, rojo y amarillo. Eran pequeños pero la sorpresa de Eric no lo era para nada.

Los cogió y los llevó hacia su sofá. No se lo podía creer. Se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. Era algo bastante cursi... pero... se sentía muy feliz, ya que por lo menos les importaba ALGO.

Se apresuro el abrir el primer regalo, como cualquier niño pequeño deseoso de ver su nuevo regalo, y eligió el de color azul.

~DE STAN:

Lo desenvolvió algo nervioso y observó que un pequeño objeto residía en la caja junto con una nota, la que leyó primero:

"Feliz cumpleaños, Cartman. Espero que lo pases bien.

Este regalo es para que calcules tus minorías, la evolución de los 'Hippies' o que te esfuerces en algo en clase de Matemáticas.

Un abrazo

Stan"

(N/A: Y rayajos por todo su nombre como cualquier firma)

Observo que el pequeño objeto era una calculadora de ultimo modelo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita por el comentario del joven pelinegro.

~DE KENNY.

De nuevo eligió el siguiente regalo. El más pequeño de todos. Era minúsculo. Ni siquiera tenia una nota. Lo desenvolvió y estalló en risas al saber de por si ya de quien era el regalo.

El regalo llevaba un condón y un dibujo de una carita sonriente echa con rotulador fijo.

Este Kenny... Era de lo que no hay.

~DE BUTTERS

Retiró los papeles y la basura de su alrededor para hacer espacio a la siguiente caja. La celeste. Cuando la abrió observo que habían dos cosas. Una de ellas era un sobrero vaquero y la otra era una placa de serif. Y recordaba perfectamente que las había usado para hacer el juego ese de los mexicanos. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Eran juegos de niños, pero eran sus juegos. Divertidos, o al menos eso creían.

~ DE TOKEN Y CLYDE

Luego, el rojo y el lila, que tenían la misma medida, los abrió casi al unisono, y ambos eran unos juegos de Xbox de COD.

~ DE CRAIG

Rebusco entre los regalos y había uno de ellos que le llamo la atención. Tenia una nota fuera que decía lo siguiente:

"Iba a usar esto para reírme de ti en clase. Pero has tenido suerte de que no tenia nada que regalarte. La próxima vez dejas tu taquilla bien cerrada, gilipollas."

Ese mal humor solo podía venir de el tipo que siempre lleva el ridículo chullo: Tucker.

Abrió lo que futuramente hubiese sido bochornoso. Y efectivamente si lo hubiese sido.

Dentro de su caja habían dos cosas, la primera eran sus enormes gafas cuadradas y la otra una foto de el con 'eso' puesto.

Menos mal que era su cumpleaños... De la que se a librado...

~ DE TWEEK

Este soltó una carcajada porque, al igual que en la de Craig, la nota estaba delante, su letra era de puros garabatos pero se entendían:

"Esto no se te romperá jamas. Es es una taza muy especial."

\- ¿Es es?.- Releyó con algo de gracia al descuido de el pequeño rubio.

Abrió la caja y lo que había dentro era una taza color veis que ponía 'Eric Cartman' con letras grandes y blancas.

Al recordar la nota del rubio, hizo la prueba y la tiro al suelo. Efectivamente, la taza no se rompió. Este regalo molaba mucho. Una taza irrompible. Era sencillamente genial. Además que seguro que le había costado un pastón y no sólo por eso, sino por el mensaje de su genial regalo.

~ DE KYLE

Y por fin el ultimo que quedaba era el verde y más grande. Estaba ya desesperado por saber lo que ocultaba. Así que no se fue por rodeos y le arrancó el papel y tiro de la caja. Lo que había dentro... Era algo... Que ni en un trillón de años se abría imaginado.

Dentro de la caja estaba su amigo, compañero, su hermano, ahora con trapos cosidos y viejos por algunas partes del cuerpo, antes verde, pero recompuesto. Era su amigo, el Sapo Clyde. La mejor mascota-peluche del mundo.

Mientras la trama del encuentro pasaba, Eric se fijó que encima había una nota la cual ponía:

"Arreglé tu jodido peluche, Culón."

Eric se aferró a el peluche. Era el mejor regalo que le podían haber echo jamás.

# En el patio de Cartman. Concretamente en una ventana #

\- ¡Os lo dije!.- Dijo un pelirrojo.- Mi regalo es el mejor

\- Con el mio se partió de risa.- comentó Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida

\- El mio l-l-le dio nostalgia.- Continuo el otro rubio.

\- El mio le servirá para toda su vida.- Dijo Stan orgulloso.

\- Pues con el mio le hice un favor.- Dijo Craig.

\- GAH!, e-el m-mio l-le dejo bo-boquia- ¡ngh! Bo-boquiabierto.

\- El de Clyde y mio por lo menos se divertirá un rato.

La puerta se abrió y salio un Eric con una sonrisa, algo no muy normal en el.

\- Gracias, chicos. Los quiero


End file.
